


As Winter Needs Snow

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-10
Updated: 2005-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Some things are just needed, though most never realize it and what would Winter be without Snow?





	As Winter Needs Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Yes, another strange pairing… It was a sort-of challenge from Moroi Mikomi—I was bored so she gave me a random pairing.  Another note: yes, I do know that the kanji for Yuki's name does  _NOT_  actually mean "snow", but I was playing with phonetics.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either.

The halls were dark, foreboding, as Yuki made his way down them, heading for the clinic. It was his monthly check-up day, though he hadn't come for months. He could see the worn, exhausted face of the doctor in his mind—Hatori deserved a break, he decided. After all, the man took care of Akito everyday.

The clinic door was slightly ajar when he finally reached it and Yuki frowned. The door may have been open, but there were no lights on, no sign that anyone was there. He went in, anxious and apprehensive for some reason he didn't know. "Hatori?"

No answer.

The windows cast a gray light into the room, the sky outside overcast and cloudy—his feet trod lightly on the carpet, eyes searching for the Hatori's familiar face. The long shadows flickered as he passed reminding him of dark cats that had spread themselves out on the floor, twitching their long, thin tails, silently watching him with black eyes. He shivered, wandering through the rooms, growing all the more worried. "Hatori?"

Then he found him. Hatori was in his private study, slumped on the floor, half-leaning, half-propped against the wall, chin resting lightly against his chest as it slowly rose and fell in time with his soft breathing. Yuki took a step toward the man, swallowing.

"Hatori?"

Hatori groaned softly, looking up enough to see the teen before dropping his head back to his chest. Yuki kneeled next to the older man, searching his face worriedly for any indication as to the reason he would be sitting on the floor. "Hatori? What happened? Are you all right?"

Hatori chuckled quietly, light dancing on the four long scratch marks, red and angry, on his right cheek. "Yuki… What are you doing here?"

Yuki snorted. "It's my monthly check-up—or did you forget?"

"You've never come before."

He flinched, looking away. "Well I came this time—what happened?"

"Akito," muttered Hatori; Yuki shivered at the name. "He told me to force you back here. I said no."

Yuki blinked, frowning. "What?"

"I said no." Hatori laughed a little. "He had Kureno beat me, but I said no."

" _What?_ " Yuki could see the bruises now, the small lacerations on the doctor's pale skin, and his eyes widened. "Oh God, Hatori— _why?_ "

"Because," he murmured, "I don't want to see you hurt like she was."

Yuki swallowed. "Hatori? What…what does Kana have to do with—"

With a gentle yet shaking hand, he caressed the teen's cheek, a soft smile on his lips. "I suppose I never told you… But I have no choice about that anymore."

"H-Hatori—"

"Go," he said with a sigh, dropping his hand from Yuki's cheek. "You can't stay at Shigure's. Go to Ayame's." Hatori chuckled almost inaudibly. "He's very good at hiding things when he wants them to remain hidden."

Yuki shook his head. "But Hatori—what about you?"

"As long as you're safe it doesn't matter," he said, his eyes never leaving the Yuki's. "I'll watch you from a distance—now go!"

Yuki looked down at his hands, making no movement to leave. His violet eyes closed for a moment, his gray hair falling softly in his face. Hatori always did this, this helpless sacrifice, as he always ran, leaving heartaches behind. He took a deep breath— _not this time_. "Hatori," he whispered, eyes fluttering open, piercing as he stared. "Why? Why do I have to leave at all? I'm not Kana—I'll stay by you."

Hatori sighed. "No. Go—I can't add anymore frost to my life."

"Or are you just afraid that all your snow will melt if I stay?"

"Both," he murmured, his emerald eyes so warm now. "Winter needs its beloved Snow to what it will be—but, my Snow, you must go for a while." Yuki sighed, frustrated. "Go—I'll visit and this will all be okay."

A smile tugged at Yuki's lips as he looked again. "Fine, but a parting gift before I go, hmm?" Hatori smiled tiredly, but a true smile nonetheless. Yuki gently took that face in his hands, sighing as he pressed his lips against Hatori's, relishing that glimpse of what heaven could be. All too soon he pulled away, still smiling. "I'll wait for you Hatori—after all, Snow needs Winter, too."

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Ah! Fluff! Heh. I think it was okay—what about you guys? Please, I want to know! In other words— ** _review!_**


End file.
